Roadside Romeo Wiki:Blocking Policy
is the method by which administrators may technically prevent users from editing the . Blocks on this wiki are used in favor of the site to prevent unnecessary damage or disruption, not to punish users. Blocks are sometimes used as a deterrent, to discourage whatever behavior led to the block and encourage a productive editing environment. Requesting a Block Any user has the freedom to request a block to an administrator for major incidents of vandalism or other performances of disorderly conduct. Users requesting blocks should supply credible evidence of the circumstances warranting a block. Administrators are never obliged to place a block and are free to investigate the situation themselves. Blocked users may appeal to their blocks by making a statement via email to an administrator (if available), or on their own talk page (see details below). Except in cases of unambiguous error, administrators should not undo other administrators' blocks without prior discussion. Reasons for Blocking Rational Reasons Users may be blocked for: * through: **Persistent **Persistent **Persistent **Persistent **Persistent **Breaching the ***Could also be done to ** **Persistently violating other policies or guidelines, such as: *** ****Registering under the age of 13* ***Other rules as specified on this site **Attempts to coerce actions of editors through threats of actions outside the Wikia processes, whether onsite or offsite *Disruption through user accounts, usually by: **Creating an account used exclusively for disruptive purposes, such as vandalism **Creating a public account (where the password is publicly available or shared with a large group) **Creating multiple accounts** **Creating an account with an inappropriate username **Creating an account that appears, based on their edit history, to exist for the sole or primary purpose of promoting a person, company, product, service, or organization. *Compromising the protection of the rights, property, or safety of the Wikimedia Foundation, its users, or the public by: **Persistent **Executing actions that place users in danger **Disclosing personal information, be it true or not* **Persistent **Reporting an account that appears to have been compromised (as an emergency measure) :* = May be grounds for an instant infinite block (**...of the extra account) Irrational Reasons However, users may not be blocked for: *Disagreeing with an administrator; this is . * ; this usually only inflames the user even more. Block Durations With every action, there is a consequence. Administrators of this wiki will apply the following blocking policy to whoever violates the policies and guidelines specified on this site. However, administrators also reserve the right to alter the severity of the block based on the level and type of vandalism. Note: In the case of a block evasion for registered users, the block duration will be '''reset' instead of counted as an additional offense; though if block evasion continues, the block duration can be extended.'' *'Anonymous users': **1st offense = warning **2nd offense = 1 week block **3rd offense = 1 month **4+ offenses = banned (infinite block) *'Registered users': **1st & 2nd offense = warning **3rd offense = 1 week block **4th offense = 1 month **5th offense = 3 months **6+ offenses = banned (infinite block) Unblocking Though a blocked user cannot edit any articles on the wiki, they may appeal to their block by making a statement via email to an administrator (if made available), or on their own talk page, to which all blocked users are always granted the freedom to edit. Unless the reasoning is credible or there's been a mistake, the user may or may not be released from their consequence; nevertheless, making a statement will provide future credibility after the user has been released from their block, to which their edits will be taken more as good faith rather than more persistent vandalism. Notes *This policy uses heavy reference from . Blocking Policy Blocking Policy Blocking Policy